


Start With Falling Down

by Centicieeee



Category: Wayneska - Fandom
Genre: Dark Bruce Wayne, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Wayneska, Young Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centicieeee/pseuds/Centicieeee
Summary: 好像有剧情吧，不知道写了个什么玩意儿，凑合着看。有点暴力血腥黄色
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/ Bruce Wayne





	Start With Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> 好像有剧情吧，不知道写了个什么玩意儿，凑合着看。有点暴力血腥黄色

从坠落开始 1 织网的过程  
“Mr.Wiled.”Ecco踩着高跟鞋噔噔噔地走进Jeremiah的办公室，“有个新人。”Ecco将手中的文件递给Jeremiah，第一张纸上少年清秀隽美的面孔令Jeremiah眼前一亮，只不过他仍面无表情，殷红的嘴唇不带感情的吐出几个字：“带他进来。”  
然而此时独属于狩猎者的兴奋已在心底奏起了交响曲。  
在看到猎物的第一刻，狩猎者就已经将他锁定。  
略显阴暗的地下室里，冷光蔓延上四壁，韩广林人，Jeremiah愉悦地点着足尖的声音有空荡诡异的回声。  
Jeremiah倒上两杯威士忌，取出一瓶廉价香水，在一处阴暗的角落里喷了一些。色情场所惯见的那种烂俗而刺鼻的香水味边悄无声息的掩住了角落里几乎要满溢的血腥气与福尔马林混合的气味。  
等待猎物的过程总是快乐而又难耐的。  
石室的门被推开，Jeremiah换上职业化的礼貌微笑走上前去与年轻人寒暄，“你好，我是怀尔德。”少年脸上没什么表情，眸子里透着一股清冷，勉强算得上温和的回握住了Jeremiah的手:“您好，我是Bruce，Bruce·Wayne。”  
这是个意味着许多的名字，但Jeremiah并不意外——哥谭市没人能猜到那位年轻的阔少脑子里在想些什么。尽管如此，异样的感觉还是自心底升腾而起，说不清道不明。  
“请坐。”Bruce拉开椅子，在闻到香水味的一瞬间微微皱了皱眉，Jeremiah注意到Bruce的不适微笑着致歉：“行业特点原因，无奈只能选址在这种地方。”Bruce仍然皱着眉，只是点了点头。“直入主题吧，每个月你会有两次固定拍摄的时间，每一次大概三到四天，十分轻松，由我的版费总和中给你30%，一套作品的一手大概价值在25万左右。但我想或许....”Jeremiah将手中叠好的资料放下，对上Bruce的眼神，“对于韦恩家的人来说，钱或许没有任何用处，更重要的应该是...你可以向我提出你能够接受的拍摄尺度。”Bruce勾起唇角，向前倾道：“我想，你把你的个人风格在我身上发挥到极致。”Jeremiah眼中的兴奋未能掩藏住，带动着嘴角向上扬起了一个较真实的弧度，Bruce拿走了Jeremiah的资料，“明天开工吗。”“我会通知你的。”  
当Bruce走出石室时两人都开始怀疑在对方的嘴角看到了意味不明的笑容。  
Jeremiah是一位摄影师，但主要拍摄成人内容，却又不面向成人影像市场开放，性张力极强、以诡异为主的个人风格浓烈却没有丝毫商业化久而久之成了Jeremiah的独特做派，Jermiah的所有作品都会以拍卖的形式高价离手，地位等同于那些土里纲挖出来的古董。  
每一次Jermiah都以不同的委托人姓名 发表作品，以至于所有人对他都一无所知，无论姓名性别家室性取向。人们只知道这个天才只拍摄男性并且模特换的很快。  
这位艺术家此时正摇晃着烟黄色的威士忌在昏暗中期待游戏的开场。  
“打开你书房的阳台门，那里有你需要的信息和衣服，你有一个小时赶到城东区的废弃教堂，从你读到这为止开始计时。”  
这是在面谈三天以后Buce刚挂断给Ecco的电话时接到的短信。阳台窗户敞着长长的白色窗帘被风鼓动着舞进了室内。  
一个盒子，一封信，躺在阳台栏杆的把手上。Bruce捡起信和盒子，信上写的是：把衣服带过来我会告诉你怎么穿，里面别穿衣服，带上一件大件的外套。  
盒子里是一块缪斯的裙布，勉强称得上是衣服。


End file.
